


Длинная ночь

by ficwriter1922



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter1922/pseuds/ficwriter1922
Summary: Это история, о самой долгой ночи в жизни Ньюта Скамандера.





	Длинная ночь

Death was in the staring sun  
Fixing it's eyes on everyone  
It rattled the bones of the Light Horsemen  
Still lying out there in the open

As we, advancing, in the sun  
As we, advancing, every man  
As we, advancing, in the sun  
Sing "Death to all and everyone"

All & everyone (PJ Harvey)

Франция, 1916

В ту ночь никто из гиппогрифов не мог уснуть. Загон на скорую руку поставили рядом с лесом, подальше от лагеря, который походил на цыганский табор, захваченный лихорадкой ярмарки. И как на ярмарку, колдуны летели и текли сюда со всей округи, а еще ползли, ковыляли, опираясь на самодельные костыли, шаркали, вцепившись в плечо товарища, брели, едва волоча ноги. Штаб разместился в старом особняке, красивом, но будто съежившимся перед толпой вояк. Штабистов теснил лазарет. Места внутри на всех не хватило, и ходячие раненые разбрелись по саду. У некоторых были палатки. Остальные устраивались прямо на земле, скрючивались, натягивали на голову капюшон походной мантии и засыпали. Люди устали. Но лагерь продолжал содрогаться в лихорадке бурной деятельности. 

«А мы здесь будто невидимки», - Ньют Скамандер посмотрел через темное поле на полоску каменной ограды и плотный строй яблонь за ней. Они были хорошими защитницами: от любопытных взглядов, от липкого страха, от бестолковой суетливости, от напоминаний о поражении. Иногда они пропускали громкий крик, обрывок команды или вспышку от колдовства. Один раз через переплетение ветвей проскочил заплутавший Люмус. Перед тем как метнуться обратно в сторону лагеря, он осветил тринадцать зверей, вскинувших гордые орлиные головы, и Ньюта, растерянно застывшего с палочкой в руке. В следующую секунду все снова вернулось на свои места: темнота - на поле, палочка - в карман. 

\- Как вам: Ньют Скамандер – гроза всех гуннов? – колдун повернулся к гиппогрифам и постарался беззаботно улыбнуться. Из учебников он знал, что орлиные глаза прекрасно видят в темноте, а из собственного опыта, что так же хорошо они различают фальшь. В любое время суток. Ньют и не пытался их обмануть. Он хватался за иронию, как за последний из амулетов, когда все остальные или потеряны, или сломаны, или утратили силу и больше не могут уберечь от наступающей тьмы. 

Скамандер поправил воротник мантии. Интересно, был ли в армии союзников другой солдат, который имел такой же нелепый вид? Форму ему выдали на два размера больше, но ребята смогли ее уменьшить, вот только с мантией вышла промашка. Она не менялась ни на дюйм, чтобы с ней не делали, и пришлось Ньюту попрощаться с надеждой выглядеть мужественно. В хламиде, бесформенно висевшей на плечах, он скорее походил на мальчишку в одежде отца…или старшего брата. 

Вдалеке зарокотала магловская артиллерия. Грохот накрыл долину, как приливная волна накрывает берег. Горизонт осветился яркими зарницами, так похожими на волшебные. Непонятное завораживало. Ньют уставился на небо, не замечая, что облизывает губы, не чувствуя горечи на языке. Горечь приносил с собой ветер. То, что происходило за горизонтом, распространяло вокруг себя жар, как воспаленная рана. И часть этого жара, ветер тоже унес с собой. Но колдун спрятал лицо под капюшоном мантии, не желая принимать его дары. 

В голову лезли глупые мысли. Он думал о том, что веками маглы так же застывали, столкнувшись с колдовством. И вот они творили собственную магию. Может, на дерзкие совершения их вдохновили рассказы о старых чудесах? «Тогда лучше бы им никогда не знать чудес. Не стремись они к невозможному, не открой свою магию, может, тогда и не было бы этой страшной войны», - Ньют постоял еще немного, а потом тряхнул головой. От его рассуждений и в мирное время было мало толку. 

Гиппогрифы чувствовали дрожь земли. Даже не обладая острым ночным зрением, Ньют знал, что они напряженно задрали головы вверх и с тоской смотрели в небо. При каждом их резком движении тихо пели магические цепи, наполняя ночь звоном колокольчиков. Хуже всех приходилось Коржи. Он был не таким, как остальные: меньше спал, хуже ел, труднее приспосабливался к людям. Ньют подозревал, что рядом с сородичами гиппогрифу тоже было не по себе.

\- Эй, Коржи, как ты там? – он безошибочно выделил среди теней ту, что была меньше остальных и казалась самой уязвимой. – Не нравится шум? Мне тоже. Сразу вспоминаются семейные поездки на море, а там никогда не было весело. 

Зверь пошел на голос и остановился у деревянной ограды. Ньют помнил, что по инструкции он должен держаться на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но тот, кто хочет завоевать чужое доверие, должен сам доверять другому. Колдун положил локоть на занозистую доску. Коржи шумно дышал. Даже без источника света черные перья едва заметно блестели. Зверь расправил крылья, и темнота сделала шумный вдох, готовясь сбить кого-нибудь с ног. Ньют не двинулся с места. 

\- Знаю, Коржи, тебе бы полетать. Такие мощные крылья так и просят, чтобы их пустили в дело. Подожди немного. Скоро мы будем в другом месте. И возможно, там будут отдельные загоны. Я семь лет жил в дортуаре и представляю, каково тебе сейчас. Иногда я думал, что лучше спать в лесу, чем в общей спальне, но, как оказалось, в лесу не очень-то хорошо. В кровати намного удобнее. Но все можно выдержать, если знаешь, что скоро оно закончится. Слышишь, Коржи? Потерпи еще немного. 

На гиппогрифов нельзя повышать голос, поэтому Ньют говорил в полголоса, чуть громче, чем рычала новая сила маглов вдалеке. А земля вроде как дрожала сильнее, будто по ней снова ходили великаны. 

\- Это всего лишь безобидный шум. Он не причинит нам вреда. 

Ньют запнулся. Шум – да, но не безобидный. Кит рассказывал, что когда маглы выпускают из своей пушки кусок металла, тот делает в земле большую яму. Ньют спросил: зачем маглам так много ям? Друг ответил незнакомой циничной усмешкой и протянул, явно подражая кому-то более тертому: «Дурак, они не ради ям стараются. Пушки нужны им, чтобы превращать других маглов в мясо». 

Как там Кит? Жив? Убит? Ранен? Они давно не разговаривали. Кит держался с ним рядом до тех пор, пока не нашел более интересных приятелей, крутых парней из ДжиДжей. И тогда его дружбе с необстрелянным воробьем, мальчишкой на подхвате при зверье, пришел конец. Ньют не сильно расстроился. Он и так почти все свое время проводил рядом с гиппогрифами. Пожалуй, жалеть стоило только об одном: зря он не спросил у Кита, как далеко летают магловские куски металла. 

Коржи подставил шею, и колдун опустил ладонь на теплые гладкие перья. 

\- Спасибо, Коржи. А знаешь, скажу тебе по секрету, что весь этот шум не больше, чем гром. Ты уже слышал много разных гроз, но я готов биться об заклад, ни одна из них не была похожа на эту. На грозу из металла. Ее придумали люди, которые больше не хотели воевать обычным оружием. Они решили, пусть за нас воюет гром. И тот, чей гром окажется самым громким, самым грозным из всех, станет победителем. Больше никому не нужно идти на войну. На поле боя торчат огромные трубы и рыгают в небо, как пьяные гоблины, а рядом в огромных латунных коробках, скребут по бумаге острыми иглами самописцы, выводят четкие кривые: впадины и пики. Эти коробки размером со слона и уши у них слоновьи, широкие такие раструбы. Никак не меньше тебя, Коржи. А по-другому не разберешь весь этот грохот, не поймешь, чьи пушки палят громче. И никто не умирает, Коржи. Никто сейчас не умирает. 

Ньют сглотнул и грустно улыбнулся. 

\- Знаешь, у меня тут есть кое-что вкусное. Не возражаешь против небольшого ночного перекуса? 

Гиппогриф слегка наклонил голову. 

\- Тогда подожди немного. 

В солдатской мантии было два кармана. Ньют считал, что хорошему колдуну этого определенно недостаточно, и наколдовал еще четыре. В одном у него была баночка без крышки, набитая травой и листьями. Колдун аккуратно ее вынул и постучал по стенке. 

Люминесцентный жук неохотно покинул свое обиталище. Тусклый свет выхватил из темноты лицо Скамандера: худое, бледное, осунувшееся. Перед отправкой на войну ему обрили голову. Тетя Эйда, впервые увидев его новую прическу, воскликнула: «Ньютон, ты похож на тифозного больного!» После нескольких месяцев на фронте сходство стало абсолютным. 

Во втором кармане лежал платок: грязный, но не грязнее остальной одежды. Ньют высморкался, не чувствуя особой нужды, так на всякий случай. Дальше он нашарил кусок тритоньей кожи, вымоченный в драконьей моче - верное средство от вшей. 

\- Не то…

Коржи нетерпеливо месил землю передними птичьими лапами и вытягивал шею. К нему присоединились еще два гиппогрифа и тоже принялись наблюдать за колдуном, наконец, тот вытащил большое яблоко, которое он получил у штабного офицера в обмен на табачный паек. 

\- Вижу, ты, Хитрец, тоже заинтересовался. Да, ты у нас всегда там, где намечается угощение, как и Снежинка... Ну ладно, надеюсь, джентльмены не обидятся, если первый кусок достанется даме… 

За спиной послышался шелест шагов. Ньют обернулся, уши по старой памяти покраснели. В школе над ним часто смеялись из-за того, что он разговаривал с животными. 

Но сейчас он был не в Хогвартсе, а на фронте. Об этом ему напомнили лица приближающихся мужчин. Они не могли быть близнецами, и тем не менее почти казались ими в свете тусклого Люмуса. Одинаковые короткие стрижки, одинаковые лица, выпачканные в грязи и пыли, и в крови тоже, одинаковый колючий взгляд запавших глаз. Все трое горбились, как нищие старики, в грязных порванных мантиях и тяжело передвигали ноги. 

\- У нас приказ, - сказал тот, кто держался посередине, - ликвидировать гиппогрифов. 

\- Вы не можете… это ошибка. 

Ньют подумал, что уснул на посту, и за это Морфей наказал его кошмаром. 

\- У нас приказ, - повторил мужчина с нажимом. Злой, так Скамандер решил его назвать. - Не мешайся под ногами. 

«Проснись, - приказал себе Ньют. - Проснись». Рука сама собой потянулось за палочкой. Злой оскалился, откровенно радуясь тому, что столкнулся с неподчинением. 

\- Подожди, ты случайно, не брат Скамандера? – мягко спросил другой колдун. Добрый. 

\- Ага, - вставил третий, и тон у него был такой тихий, гаденький. Вкрадчивый. – Фамильное сходство с задницей Скамандера на лицо. 

\- Парнишка, тебя как зовут? – продолжил Добрый, не обратив внимания на товарища, будто тот воздух испортил. 

Ньют не ответил. Он крепче сжал палочку, смирившись с тем, что кошмар затягивает его все глубже. 

\- Ладно, не хочешь со мной говорить, тогда просто слушай. Дела у нас плохи. Нужно отступать, а портал слабый. Через него пойдут только люди. Все остальное приказано полностью уничтожить, чтобы не досталось ни фрицам, ни маглам. 

Ньюту его тон был знаком, еще недавно он сам разговаривал так с Коржи. Успокаивал, обнадеживал, утешал. Интересно, есть ли у Доброго дети? Он присмотрелся, но понял, что не может определить возраст мужчины. 

\- Мы можем отпустить их. 

\- Да, ничто так не порадует недобитых маглов, как непонятная срань с крыльями. Они примут их за ангелов и, конечно, зарыдают от счастья, - снова встрял Вкрадчивый. 

\- Не можем. Я понимаю, не хорошо все это, но надо. По-другому никак. 

\- Они не заслужили, чтобы с ними…

\- А мы заслужили!? – улыбка Злого стала дикой. Она будто разорвала лицо надвое. - Шесть часов фрицы поливали нас огнем с воздуха. Шесть часов! А где была наша драная летучая кавалерия!? Сидела на земле, потому что тупые грифы отказались поднять их задницы в воздух! По мне эти звереныши, что сраные дезертиры. Перебить их всех – лучшее дело. 

Люмус рванулся вперед, осветив загон. Коржи распахнул крылья, вскинул передние лапы, они секунду висели в воздухе, а потом опустились. Острые когти вспороли землю. 

\- Ну, падла, попробуй замахнуться еще раз – порублю на куски! 

\- Стойте! Они не виноваты! Они просто не привыкли носить людей, им нужно немного времени. Время, доверие, уважение и они… - Ньют запнулся. Сейчас он как никогда жалел, что не похож на отца и брата, что не умеет убеждать людей, заставлять их слушаться. 

\- Время вышло, - отрубил Злой. – Последний шанс, парень, или ты сейчас уйдешь в сторону, или ляжешь в одну кучу со своими тварями. 

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Ньют. Страха он не чувствовал. Какой смысл бояться, если знаешь, что кошмар скоро закончится. 

Злой растерялся. Он не ожидал услышать в голосе молокососа твердость, а Ньют не ожидал, что Добрый ударит его Ступефем. В школе все дуэли проходили один на один. «Дурак, ты на войне, не в школе», - подумал Ньют, когда заклинание швырнуло его на землю. 

Добрый подошел к нему, присел на корточки. 

\- Прости, по-другому было нельзя. Ты закрой глаза, я тебя заколдую и ты ничего не услышишь. Я послежу, чтобы никому из них не сделали больно. А ты пока считай про себя. Не успеешь дойти до ста, как все будет кончено.

Добрый выполнил свое обещание, следующие несколько минут Ньют провел в мертвой тишине. Тело бил озноб от заклинания и от холодной земли. Плакать колдун не мог, наверно потому, что в кошмарах нет места слезам. Он упустил свой шанс проснуться, теперь ему придется навсегда остаться здесь. И только одна мысль мучила Скамандера: кто позаботится о его гиппогрифах, о тех настоящих, которые все еще ждут в загоне? Кто отведет их в безопасное место? 

Перед тем как уйти Добрый снял чары. Ньют сел и посмотрел вслед удаляющимся мужчинам. Спины у них были разными. Встать было легко, еще легче было броситься вдогонку и ухватить Злого за плечо, развернуть лицом к себе, ударить в нос. Оба колдуна рухнули на землю. Рука болела, но Ньют все равно готов был бить врага до тех пор, пока лицо у того, не разлетелось бы на тысячу мелких кусочков. Бить и бить, снова и снова опуская кулак в кровавое месиво. Руку, уже занесенную для второго удара, перехватили. Ньюта подняли, оттащили назад. Он дергался, но держали крепко. Злой встал, выплевывая ругательства и проклятия. Рядом крутился Добрый, твердя: не надо, хватит смертей. Злой отодвинул его в сторону и пошел к Ньюту, тот не чувствовал ни страха перед расплатой, ни радости от вида чужой крови. 

Мужчина остановился, посмотрел в глаза, ища, чем бы разжечь ярость. 

\- На хрен, - прошипел он и коротко двинул Ньюту в челюсть. 

Голоса затихли, остался лишь рокот магловской артиллерии. Скамандер встал и, шатаясь, побрел к ограде, ударился о мокрые доски. Тело, будто разом лишившись всех сил, скользнуло вниз и завалилось на бок, колени прижались к груди. Рука потянулась в темноту, нащупала влажные липкие перья. Колдун, не знал, чьи, но надеялся, что Коржи. 

***  
\- Ньют! 

Жесткий хриплый голос не деликатничал, разорвал тишину и вонзился в уши. Сильные руки тоже обошлись без нежностей: подняли Скамандера с земли и прислонили к ограде. Пальцы Ньюта в последний раз скользнули по жестким перьям и упали в пустоту. 

\- Ты рехнулся? Захотел под трибунал? Витчер сказал, ты его ударил, мешал выполнению приказа. 

Ньют открыл глаза. Сначала ему показалось, что вернулся один из той троицы. Он вгляделся в почерневшее от дыма и усталости лицо, пустое без бровей и ресниц. В глазах черные расширенные зрачки и ничего человеческого. Ньют собрал во рту соленую от крови слюну и смочил пересохшее горло. 

\- Они пришли убить гиппогрифов. 

\- Да, и чертов Витчер даже с этой простой задачей не смог справиться как следует. Ладно, вставай, собирай вещи, иди в лагерь, сразу к порталу. Меня не жди. Я здесь задержусь. Нужно все убрать и убедиться, что следов не осталось. 

Ответа мужчина не получил и тогда он зло ударил Ньюта по лицу. Боль, затаившаяся в челюсти, повела себя как тлеющая головешка, по которой врезали палкой, - плюнула искрами во все стороны. Они вонзились в затылок, в виски, в переносицу. Скамандер выплюнул из сухого горла хриплый стон, тот смешался с каплями кровавой слюны и они вместе вылетели изо рта. 

\- Соберись, Ньют! Дома можешь сколько угодно быть бестолковой размазней, но сейчас возьми себя в руки. О чем только думал отец, когда разрешил тебе пойти на войну? Чудакам вроде тебя здесь не место. 

Голос был чужим, лицо было чужим, но упреки звучали знакомо, как скрежет школьных лестниц или эхо голосов в Главном зале. 

\- Тесей… - Ньют не сопротивлялся, когда брат поставил его на ноги. И не удивлялся тому, что больше не видит в его лице знакомых черт. Тесей ушел в бой и не вернулся, оттуда никто не возвращается. Может он споткнулся, упал, отдернулся всем телом, заглянув в мертвое лицо друга, что свалился рядом, прижался к земле, спасаясь от летящего веера режущих заклятий, а чужая кровь еще теплая вымазала щеку, прополз сквозь крики, вопли, яростный ураган магии, сжимая в руке палочку, но забыв, что с нею делать, и поднялся уже другим человеком. 

\- Ньют, не мешайся под ногами, забирай ранец и шагай в лагерь. 

Скамандер послушно сделал несколько шагов. Он вспомнил, как мать, собирая его в школу, твердила: «Всегда делай то, что говорит Тесей. Он не позволит тебе выставить нашу семью на посмешище. Дорогой, постарайся произвести хорошее впечатление. Ради отца. Хорошие сыновья – важная часть его репутации». 

Воздух наполнился магией, резкий порыв ветра обдал шею холодом. Ньют обернулся. Зеленое трупное пламя поглотило его гиппогрифов, их плоть теряла форму, дрожала, таяла и стекала с костей в землю. Рядом, опустив палочку, стояла черная фигура. Не человек - подменыш. Война забрала у Скамандера брата, а вернула голема с маской вместо лица, трухой вместо внутренностей и ветром вместо души. Решение было очевидным. Ньют призвал палочку. В школе он пробовал наколдовать Аваду Кедавру, все его однокурсники пробовали, не потому что хотели кого-то убить, а на спор или из любопытства. Тогда у Скамандера ничего не вышло. И теперь он понял почему, слова были пустыми сосудами, бесполезными, до тех пор, пока не зальешь в них холодную темную злобу. 

\- Ньют, - подменыш повернул голову. – Я понимаю, тебе не легко. Ты всегда был слишком чувствительным. Но и ты пойми, сейчас трудные времена. Для всех нас. Мы разбиты, мы отступаем и кругом, куда не посмотри одни потери. Но нельзя сдаваться. Ночь закончится, мы перегруппируемся, соберемся с силами и ударим снова. Ублюдки-фрицы за все заплатят, за каждого нашего. Мы победим и вернемся домой. А сейчас зажги Люмус и призови свой ранец. 

Ньют перевел взгляд на палочку. На кончике затеплился слабый огонек. Человек в серой мантии больше не казался подменышем. Перед ним стоял Тесей, его старший брат, самоуверенный, не знающий слова "поражение". Их отряд был разбит, а он уверенно говорил о победе, будто она была делом решенным. От возвращения домой их отделяли сотни миль и сотни дней в грязи, в крови, в страхе, сотни потерь и сотни чужих смертей, но Тесей смотрел на Ньюта так, будто мог взять и сжать время, укоротить расстояние. А потом положить руку на плечо несмышленому младшему брату и перенести его из долгой ночи прямо в утро новой мирной жизни. 

Тесей остался прежним, война не забрала его. Ньют должен был испытать радость, но в душе не осталось для нее места. Темная злоба не хотела исчезать, растворяться без следа, как мертвые гиппогрифы в трупном пламени. Она рвалась наружу. Будто демон, стремилась украсть у него язык и произнести то самое, запретное проклятие. А в кого ударит смертоносная зеленая вспышка в друга, врага или брата, ей было без разницы. Скамандер хотел вспомнить другие слова, такие, которые нельзя отравить никакой злобой. Доброта, любовь, семья, прощение, честь, надежда... Что-нибудь чем можно было наполнить рот, усмирить ненависть, изгнать из памяти смертоносное заклинание, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

\- Коржи, - тихо произнес Ньют. – Снежинка, Хитрец…

\- Что ты сказал? 

\- Уголек, Ласка, Пиджи… 

Тесей подошел почти вплотную и Скамандер решил, что брат снова ударит его, но тот лишь схватил за плечи и встряхнул. 

\- Ньют, - голос упал почти до шепота. – Я обещал нашей матери, что позабочусь о тебе. И я стараюсь сдержать слово, честно стараюсь…

\- Блинки, Бесси…

\- Сегодня я потерял двух лучших друзей… Джо и Престона. 

\- Милки, Нэтти, Фресси…

\- Лестранжу руку оторвало по локоть, Энди раздробило колено. 

\- Лучик…

\- Из полсотни человек, что шли со мной в бой, в живых осталось двадцать. 

\- Сол... 

\- И, клянусь всей своей магией, Ньют, если ты не заткнешься, я брошу тебя здесь подыхать. 

Ньют замолчал, не потому что испугался, имена закончились. 

Братья стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Наконец, Тесей отступил на шаг и твердым командным тоном произнес:

\- Смирно, солдат. Ранец на плечо и направляйся в лагерь. Быстро. 

Голос дрогнул. Металл в нем заржавел и рассыпался в труху. 

\- А с Витчером я разберусь. Не будет рапорта, не будет трибунала. Обещаю, братишка, мы вернемся домой. 

Шагая через поле, Ньют спиной чувствовал взгляд Тесея и пожалел брата. Сколько лет ему уже приходится присматривать за растяпой младшеньким, защищать от злых сверстников, спасать от собственной, как тетя Эйда однажды сказала «наивности»? Скамандер шагнул в сад, и взгляд Тесея отлип от спины, однако Ньют не перестал чувствовать себя обузой. 

Хотя тусклый свет Люмуса едва доставал до земли, ноги будто сами знали куда ступить. Следовало поторопиться, немцы должны быть близко. Если он не успеет проскочить в портал, то попадет в плен или умрет. Но какое теперь это имело значение? Ньют свою войну проиграл. Тесей мог строить планы, мог верить в победу. Он пошел на фронт, чтобы сражаться за страну, а младший Скамандер, чтобы быть рядом с гиппогрифами. Он не сумел их защитить, и война в один миг потеряла для него смысл. 

Ньют согнулся, схватившись за ствол корявой яблони. Раньше он не понимал, что заставляет людей убивать. Ведь каждый человек заключает в себе целый мир, частицу прошлого и будущего, а так же кусочки чужих жизней. Разве у него хватит решимости обратить все это в пустоту, отправить в темноту, откуда уже ничего нельзя вернуть? Нет, он подведет товарищей, предаст свой долг, опозорит отца и брата. Ночь за ночью Ньют изводил себя, задаваясь вопросом: почему же другие люди убивают легко, будто не задумываясь. Ответ был до смешного прост: злоба и равнодушие. Скамандер закрыл глаза, вспомнил, как ударил Злого, прошептал: 

\- Я такой же как они. Я могу убить. 

Знать бы еще ради чего. 

Пальцы скребли шершавую кору. Злость притихла, и не осталось ничего кроме равнодушия. Возможно, со слезами к нему бы пришло облегчение, но из горла вырвался только сухой надсадный кашель. Голова стала тяжелой. Ньют понял, что она зверски болит. Почему он раньше не заметил? Стоило сказать себе: пора идти дальше, виски сразу же пронзила боль. Колдун наклонился ниже, если блевать то хотя бы на землю, а не на свои сапоги. Но тошнота отступила, и больше не было повода дальше стоять здесь, теряя драгоценное время. 

Брат был прав. Сейчас тяжелые времена, злые времена, темные времена, жестокие, шакальи. В такие времена мечтатели не нужны, не нужны магозоологи и разные наивные чудаки. А если ты не можешь быть тем, кем хочешь, то будь тем, кем должен. Хорошим солдатом. Трясущейся рукой Ньют накинул капюшон и побрел в лагерь.

Bullets are the beauty of the blistering sky  
Bullets are the beauty and I don't know why  
Personal responsibility  
Personal responsibility  
Personal responsibility  
Personal responsibility

Bullets (Archive)  



End file.
